Miss Bovino
by TaikiAtami
Summary: This is a remake of Miss Bovino since I only started the story last time it shouldn't make much of a big deal but It will begin with a new life as Lambo's older sister but it will continue with the adventures of KHR
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello everyone my name was Chase Ross. When I was fifteen and I started high school. But sadly that life ended there. Of course this is how it happened.

I was walking down the street to buy some groceries for my mom. Her name is Katelyn and she is disabled do to a car crash she was in six month's ago.

All I had to do was go to the store and buy Carrots sausages and breakfast materials but did that happen. NO!

I was walking listening to '_No_ _Control_' Irie Shoichi's character song and walked into the store.

Since I had my earphones in I couldn't hear anything other then my music. So when a robber happens to walk into the store shit happens.

A guy with a dragon mask and a gun walks into the store while I'm looking through the candy section for Pocky because when I buy things she normally lets me get a treat for myself.

But I never got that because less than 2 seconds later my brains were blown out.

I never imagined how painful dying was because I never normally got hurt of scared.

All these emotions inside me felt like they were running wild. I felt fear, sadness, grief and worry but strangely enough my last thought was who was going to take care of mom?

* * *

I awoke in a swimming pool. At least it felt like it. It was warm and calming, even welcoming. I didn't need to breathe because I didn't feel like myself. I felt almost like I was unfinished. Like a product not ready to come out in store yet so I waited. Afer what seemed like forever I felt whole and comfortable I didn't want to leave this paradise but what happened next shocked me.I felt a pull in my warmth chamber.

My initial thoughts were:

**'****_No this can't be happening'_**** or '****_Oh my God why_****?' but I didn't have mush time to think before I was pulled away from most of what I remembered. At least for almost nine months. But then at that moment I didn't know I was reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself being pushed and squeezed from all directions. And I could hear all these people screaming. Most of it was what appeared to be italian swear words. Not that I know alot of those already.

Eventually the squeezing stopped and I was freezing cold. No more screaming at least now there are just some steep breathes.

"It's a girl" Someone said out of nowhere. Of course I'm a girl but where did all these people come from?

"She's finally here. Aww such a cute bambina" I heard some man say.

I couldn't see much except some fuzzy colors. But because of my old life I can at least tell he's male.

I guess it makes sense why kids don't remember this time in their lives. It's honestly traumatic. Being pulled, squeezed, and crushed is terrible. And if I didn't take Italian and Japanese in my previous I would be terrified. I wouldn't know what they were saying. Imagine all these sounds around you but you wouldn't know them. I guess cry.

Which I did.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was my first sound.

"Maa Maa. Bambina. Shhh." A lady said. In those few moments they set me in her arms.

A lady is the best way to describe her. A mother as well. Love radiated off of her. Her smile made me giggle. Her blue eyes pierced into mine. She seemed so calm. But certainly happy.

"She's ours" another man said. He had bleach blond hair in the front but black in the back. But for some reason he looked familiar.

"Of course she's ours Ganauche" my new mother exclaimed. But at that moment my body went cold to the core. Does she mean Ganauche III?

"What should we name her Maria?" He asked her.

"I believe her name should be Lacie. Lacie Bovino".

And this was the start of my new life as Lacie Bovino.

But doesn't this mean I'm related to Lambo in some way? I actually hope so. Most people seem to hate him as a kid but most normal kids are pretty immature. Plus most of those people are probably more immature than Lambo. I can't wait to meet to meet him.

*3 YEARS LATER*

I am now 3 years old and my life sucks. It turns out I'm older than Lambo and my father is the lightning guardian of Vongola so pretty much everyone hates me.

I also received the dual Bleach Blond-Black hair from him and I got my mom's midnight blue eye's. They kinda remind me of Yuni's but they're slightly darker.

I also have the sparkle feature Kyoko and Nana have as well. I usually only use it when I need something from my dad. Or I want something from him.

Well now I have Manga and Anime overtaking my room. They're are some that have the same characters as the ones we have but different plot lines.

Well anyways this is how my life sucks. My aunty Ottavio (who is the boss of the famiglia) decided that I was worthless to them so she sent me away to another Family. THE ESTRANEO!

In the beginning it wasn't what you expected. All the younger kids chatting about while the older kids keep quiet.

Alot of those older kids kept glancing at me to see if I would speak or not. But they was one kid other than me who wasn't speaking. It was Mukuro.

I looked to him. All he did was stare numbly at the floor.

Chikusa and Ken were there as well. They kept talking to a kid named Tony. I knew the name was familiar but I didn't know from where.

Well we were all seated in a circle man came in.

"What are all your names children?" He asked calmly.

I could sense the danger of the man. He even looked creepy to begin with. He had brown hair but pale blue, almost white eyes. He had a labcoat on and gave us a fake smile.

An older kid spoke first:

"My name is Steven"

The doctor gave him the look that will haunt my nightmares to this day and replied with "Oh Steven could you come with me for a moment?"

Steven gave the man a strange look. He could tell the man was acting suspicious but it was quite obvious he couldn't do anything. Steven stood up and walked out with the man.

What happened next was gruesome screams and pleas for life. I covered my ears in attempt not to listen in. I looked up at the shock and fear ridden faces of all the children in the room. No one more or said anything until the man walked back into the room.

**"Who's next?" **


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming. Gruesome screams. That is all I hear coming from that room. The kid named Tony went into the room and hasn't come out yet. Ken and Chikusa look worried.

I turned to stare numbly at the floor. I haven't spoken in the past few days I've been here with everyone. I just don't feel the need to. With all the panicked screams coming from that room what exactly would we want to talk about?

Someone picked me up by the back of my shirt. I grabbed the collar in attempt to make sure I didn't choke.

I turned and saw a man who said to me, "It's your turn".

I finally understood all the horror the Kokuyo gang went through. Even before I entered that lab I knew what awaited me. Knives that cut into your skin, Toxins in needles to inject into your skin. I was shaking in fright in that mans arms.

We walked into the lab and he tied me to a stretcher. He took a surgical knife off a counter. He lifted up my shirt and cleaned a spot on my skin then he cut into it. Screams erupted from me. That was the first time in a week I had heard my own voice but I had a feeling I wouldn't be speaking for a while.

He pulled a lung from my body my breathing went uneven. Piercing pain shot through me. He walked over to that kid Tony and put my lung into his body. Arent they supposed to check if the bloods a match before they do anything like that. Then again that man obviously isn't the best doctor by leaving to open bodied patients alone.

He walked back over and stitched me up. Soon after he gave me a sickly sweet smile and showed me the scissors in his hand. Snip. He cut my hair.

"Your breathing will be difficult for awhile. So i suggest not talking," He then lifted me up and pushed me out the room.

Everyone stared at me. I was the first to walk out of that room alive. I sighed. If you're wondering I'm not going to be one of those people who Start fearing life itself but instead I'm going to be the person who walks proudly when I leave. I know Mukuro will kill the doctors and I know ill be alive then. Don't you worry! What would the point be to be reincarnated if I just die after.

* * *

Lately they have been injecting needles into my skin. Every time they do that I get this burning feeling in my veins. It feels powerful but what could it be.

* * *

They grabbed me and threw me into that stretcher. They attached me to and I heard their voices.

"We must get this done. The vindice will notice this pacifier is gone soon". My blood ran cold. A Pacifier. The arcobaleno pacifier. Sounds so harmless. But why do this to me.

They put a needle into my arm. I fainted.

* * *

I awoke to be faced with Sawada Iemitsu.

He mumbles "this kid is still alive and is a failed arcobaleno no less".He can't see that I'm awake. What makes him believe that I am a failed arcobaleno? Must be the pacifier.

He takes off the restraints and lifts me up over his shoulder. I would put up a fight but I'm too tired.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asks me. I moan in reply. He laughs.

"I'll take that as a no. So do you know your name?" he asks. I ponder for a moment. The Bovino don't want me in their family so technically I don't really have a name. I shook my head for no.

"I guess I'll just call you Tanaka Taiki then" he replies. I just think to myself, isn't that a boy name?


End file.
